The adventures of three demigods from different worlds
by FearlessLovatic
Summary: There are 3 girls. Marley, the shy girl, Lissette, the outgoing one and Samantha, the popular one. They all have something in common! THEY ARE DEMIGODS! The daughters of 3 Greek goddesses. Read About their adventure!
1. They all meet

Marley's POV

Hi I'm Marley. I'm a freshman at Kennedy Highschool is London, England. I am originally from the small state of Rhode Island and when I first arrived her I was scared. But as I walked to my locker I met my Best friend.

Lissete's POV

"Hi I'm Lissete! What's your name?" I asked as I bumped into a red head. "I'm Marley. I just moved here from the USA." she told me. "I am also new here. I'm down under! I am a huge One Direction fan!" I said "Me too!" Marley told me. Then I got pushed... By a blonde.

Samantha's POV

I bumped into some... Newbie! I do NOT remember her! "Watch where you are going! You little brunette!" "I'm sorry you pushed me" She snapped back at me. "Where did you get those heels? They are lovely!" She told me "Oh they are from a FAMOUS designer! She has themost fab shoes ever!" I exclaimed. "Well too bad they are gonna get ruined" she said and poured her soda on them. "AHHHH!" I screamed andquickly ran to the bathroom to clean my shoes. "Its ok Lucy, it's ok." I was telling my shoes.

Marley's POV

"I'll be right back Lissete." I said and I walked to the bathroom and I saw the drama queen cleaning her shoes and calling them Lucy. "You name your shoes?" I asked. She walked up to me and said "Ok listen, I rule the school and if you get in my way you will pay!" she said and went back to cleaning "Lucy". I left the bathroom. **I'll update soon! Please review it's mean a lot!**


	2. Marley's Story

Lissete's POV

"So Marley, tell me about your life in America!" I said. "Well, I was born in Rhode Island, in 3rd grade I got the biggest crush on a boy named Riley! Then I moved to England and I really miss him." She said sounding sad. "I know what's like to lose your crush, girl!" I exclaimed. "In fourth grade I had a crush on a boy named Austin. I was a good friend of his and then came the da. He started dating Ally, my former enemy. I still loved him. Then I moved to England just likeyou Marley!" I said.

Marley's POV

"When I first moved here I was scared I wouldn't fit in and that I would not find a friend. Then I met you Lissete!" I exclaimed still sounding sad about Riley. He has dirty blonde hair, charming brown eyes... How why did I have to move! Then she showed up?

Samantha's POV

"Ugh it's the two Gandolfs!" I said, disgusted. "What do you Samantha?" that little thinks she's all that Lissete. "I came to do this!" then I dumped my lunch tray on Lissete. "Haha!" I said and walked off trying to impress Jackson, the football cutie! "Hey Jackson" I said sounding all flirty but he didn't notice me and then I walked off after 3 minutes.

Marley's POV

"That Samantha makes me wanna barf!" Lissete said and starting singing completely ignoring the fact there's food on her outfit. "Look at me I'm Samantha. Lousy with kindness!" she stopped singing after Samantha started screaming.

**THE NEXT DAY**

****  
_  
__  
_Marley's POV

When I got to school the next day, Samantha was kissing the football captain. "Ugh there she goes again" Lissete said as she walked up to me. Then two people walked into the school. One of them looking extremely familiar. So familiar I knew who it was. "Riley?" I asked as I walked up to him.

**Cliffhanger! I'll update soon! I bet you can guess who it is! R&R :)**


	3. Marley & Riley RE UNITE!

Riley's POV

"Marley?" I asked but I was thinking in my mind that I have NEVEF been happier to see Marley! "Riley! I can't believe it's you!" She exclaimed and she hugged me. "What are you doing here?" we both asked at the same time. "I go to school here now!" We both said AGAIN at the same time! "I really missed you Riley." She told me. "This must be Riley that you have talking non stop about!" This girl said as she walked up to both of us. "Riley, this is Lissete my best friend." Marley said. "I'm Riley." I told the out going gal.

Marley's POV

" Whoa! Is that Austin?" Lissete asked and she ran over to him. "Austin?" Lissete asked the blonde boy that came in with Riley. "Lissete?" Austin asked back. The two chattered A LOT! "Marley, have you really been talking non stop about me?" Riley asked me. "Not really..." I said. "But Lissete did ask me about life in Rhode Island so I brought your name up a couple of times." I confesed and Riley just smiled at me. "Want me to shoe you around the school?" I asked Riley. "Sure." He said and sounded happy then we both walked off.

**Sorry this chapter is short! I'll update soon and it may be longer! R&R :)**


	4. We're the kids of Athena?

Marley's POV

__"Riley, look out for-" I was trying to say Samantha but then she showed up! "Ugh it's the dead dog! Whoa who's the cutie?" Samantha asked me. "My name is I'm not single so forget it!" Riley Snapped at Samantha. She ran off "Your not single?" I asked sounding a bit jealous. "I'm single Marley! I just needed to get that chick away from me." Riley said and I smiled.

Samantha's POV

"How could he not wanna date ME? I'm lovable, pretty and rich!" I said tobuy best friend Stacy. "Maybe it's because your kinda-" She tried saying but then there was a huge crash in the hallway. And then we both ran we're here the crash was. "WHERE ARE SAMANTHA, LISSETE AND MARLEY!" A huge creature yelled.

Marley's POV

I walked up to the creature, shaking with fear with Lissete & Samantha "YOUR MOTHER WOULD WISH TO SPEAK WITH ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. "B-b-but my mother left me when I was little." I said, still shaking with fear. "No, Your mother's Athena, the goddess of Wisdom & Bravery." The creature said, not shouting. "Ok, so Marley is the daughter of the goddess of Bravery? That's impossible!" Samantha said. "Gee thanks!" I said. "Riley, your father, Posidon wishes to warn you about the Athena's girls." the creature said. "O-o-ok." he stammered. Then the feature grabbed us all and took us away somewhere.

**I will update soon! R&R ;)**


	5. Kronos seeks Revenge!

Marley's POV

__Once we got to the place, all of us looked just plain AMAZED! "Where are we?!" I said still in shock. "Mount Olympus. The gods & Godesses shall be here soon." The creature that took us said. "We are the kids of Athena put I'm still related to the snob Samantha?!" Lissete said. "I'm related to a couple of gandolfs so we're both losers." Samantha said sounding all mad. I looked around and then 12 tall people appeared. Then they shrunk to human size. "HELLO! Where are my daughters Lissete & Samantha?!" A girl yelled. It was Athena. "Where are right here!" Samantha yelled and walked up to her with Lssete. I stood there, confused. "Marley dear, did the fury say I'm your mom? Cause that's not me! Artemis is your mom." Athena said and Artemis appeared out of a cloud on the ceiling of the palace we were in. "Hello! Sorry I'm late! I'm guessing this brown headed girl ks my daughter! She is so beautiful! I am your mother Artemis." Artemis said. "I apologize for you thinking Athena is your mother,the fury has very bad hearing dear." Another godess said. It was Aphrodite! The goddess of love. "Oh how Aphrodite could get Riley to fall in love with me." I mumbled to my self.

Lissete's POV

"Why did you call us here mother?" I asked Athena. It is SO great that my own mother is Athena! I mean really! How many kids get to say that their mother is a goddess? Hardly none! "I called you all here for a very important reason. You all remember Kronos right?" Athens asked us all. "Yes! I remember!" Marley yelled with pride. "Well, he's back and he seeks revenge. He is starting the war if the titans VS the demigods. So ask you guys if you guys can fight. And Riley stay away from my daughters got it? Good!" Athena said and Marle was smiling like an idiot! Those two have to be together! "Mother! I would love to fight the war! I am your daughter so I am brave! I am not scared of anything!" I exclaimed. "That's my girl!" Athena said and gave me a hug. I can't believe k have been re united with my mom! It's fantastic.

**I will update soon! R&R ;) and I am SO sorry it's not as long as the other chapters it's really late so I'm REALLY tired! **


End file.
